


¿Y qué clase de padre no le da lo mejor a sus hijos?

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Sad, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Y si lo pensaba, él anhelaba tener hijos, los amaría más que cualquier otra persona, sin importar qué, pero aún así...Se sentía como si todo fuera tóxico, y tuviese que exponerlos a ello.(O los pensamientos de Steve sobre tener hijos en la sociedad machista, homofobica y racista del Siglo XX)





	¿Y qué clase de padre no le da lo mejor a sus hijos?

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba tomando una ducha, entonces pensé en esto, lo escribí porque era un dolor de cabeza rondar esa idea.  
> Steve es bisexual en todos mis fics y esta no es la excepción, su relación con Bucky está a penas implícita.

Habían ganado, con Thanos derrotado, las gemas en su lugar y el multiverso a salvo de la destrucción masiva. Era una victoria, aunque no se sentía como una.

Entonces él volvió en el tiempo, con Peggy, el amor de su vida, volvió a pesar de la voz en su cabeza que le gritaba _ “Egoísta” _ , a pesar de los ojos tristes de Bucky, a pesar de todo. Volvió y no tuvo que forzar una sonrisa cuando la vió, después de, bueno, un largo, largo tiempo.

Ignoró la lucha interna de dos fuerzas en su cabeza, lo cual fue más fácil cuando sostuvo a Peggy entre sus brazos. Dejó que la palabra  _ “Hipócrita”  _ se borrara lentamente de sus pensamientos 

Por Dios, la extrañaba tanto. 

Lo merecía, después de todo, después de las peleas y los sacrificios interminables, era su final feliz, ¿No?

Steve se mentiría a sí mismo si dijera que no escuchaba palabras de reproche en su cabeza cada tanto, pero no importaba, en realidad no, no cuando estaba con ella.

Y ahora estaban juntos, el tiempo pasando tan rápido como podía. Los meses llegaron en parpadeos.

Y llegó, como era de esperar, la pregunta temida para los oídos de Steve:  _ “¿Tú quieres tener hijos?”  _

En cualquier otro momento antes del futuro (Todo lo convenido de él siendo un hombre fuera de tiempo), hubiese dicho que  _ “Sí” _ , pero ahora, la respuesta es más difícil que una sola inocente palabra. 

Lo pensó, antes de la guerra, pero era una risible imposibilidad para él, en muchos sentidos. Después vino el suero, y la fertilidad con él, al parecer. Era posible, pero distante por la guerra, y bueno,  _ otras cosas. _ No fue hasta su asentamiento en el futuro que por fin se planteó con estabilidad, pero siempre había una lucha o una guerra que ganar, porque el mundo siempre necesitaba al Capitán América, así que se quedó con una ligeramente amarga resignación.

Ahora el mundo no lo clama cada que un peligro amenaza, pero…

Él se había imaginado, en el pasado, un pequeño niño rubio con ojos color avellana riendo con algún juguete entre las manos, a una niña de cabello castaño y ojos azules corriendo por el pasto, y otros escenarios donde infantes sin rostro se figuraban como su imaginaria descendencia.

Y era hermoso, algo que derretía su corazón, activando algo de sentir dulce dentro de él.

Pero seguía imaginando, maquinando en sus pensamientos, hasta que las sonrisas inocentes se volvían muecas, perdiendo poco a poco el filtro rosa que los mantenía alejados de la realidad. 

Su mente lo llevó a una joven siendo discriminada en una escuela, o acosada por un hombre sin rostro, forzada a un matrimonio y sin posibilidad de superación, una imagen idílica del sueño americano con un prototipo de Barbie con una sonrisa vacía de portada. Con una sociedad promoviendo como única aspiración el rol de ama de casa. 

Dios sabía que si ella tenía algo de su madre iba a luchar con uñas y dientes contra eso, el escenario imaginario llenaba su pecho de orgullo, pero no hacía más agradable su realidad machista. 

Después, era un poco más real y un poco más aterrador. Porque estaba la posibilidad de que sus hijos fueran como él, que fueran…

Estaba la imagen de un adolescente rubio siento atacado fuera de un callejón, o quizá de un cine. La palabra “Marica” sonaba como grito en los labios agresores. Lo vio llorando en la oscuridad de un cuarto vacío con una expresión de asco.

Sabía bien el infierno que venía por ser diferente, los pensamientos sobre cuán malos y terribles eran tus gustos, y la continua confusión sobre ellos.

La palabra “Bisexual” nunca salió de su boca para describirse a sí mismo, no incluso en el Siglo XXI. 

Él quería lo mejor para sus hijos, pero conocía el mundo y la historia para reconocer que la vida no iba a ser buena con ellos, ¿Y qué clase de padre no le da lo mejor a sus hijos?

Y si lo pensaba, él anhelaba tener hijos, los amaría más que cualquier otra persona, sin importar qué, pero aún así...

Se sentía como si todo fuera tóxico, y tuviese que exponerlos a ello.

_ “No creo que sea una buena idea, Peggy” _ Su garganta se sentía como si hubiese tragado cristal, pero era lo correcto. 

_ “Lo correcto” _ Instó en su cabeza.

Tenía que hacer lo mejor para ellos.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es anónimo porque está pobremente escrito.  
> Creo que es obvio mi descontento por el final de Steve en Endgame, pero puede tomarlo como Steve reprochandose a sí mismo.  
> Siéntete libre de agregar cosas en los comentarios.  
> Gracias por leer, supongo.


End file.
